Vampire (Pureblood)
Vampire (Pureblood) (バンパイア (血統書付), Banpaia (Kettōsho Tsuki)) was a Demon level Mysterious Being of the Monster Association. Appearance Pureblood is a vampire monster with slanted eyes, pointy teeth and light colored hair combed back and long sideburns reaching his chest. His attire consists of black pants, a gray double breasted vest with two chains, puffed shoulders, a ruffed collar, and a white shirt. Over this, he dons a long black cape. Personality Pureblood is a cruel, merciless, and arrogant vampire that comes from a ancient bloodline of vampires. Due to his noble upbringing, he views all the monsters around him with disdain and hates being around them. The only reason that he join the Monster Association is that he can get rid of the Hero Association. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Pureblood and many other monsters from the association all attacked random cities simultaneously. Pureblood quickly massacres a good portion of the population of V-City. Monster Association Arc Pureblood is shown at the Monster Association base, where he sucks another monster dry while conversing with a turtle-like Mysterious Being. After that, he proclaims that he cowers before Orochi only to defeat the Hero Association and he is truly the most powerful monster since he is the descendant of ancient vampire lineage. He is mildly annoyed by Devil Long Hair, who states he got his monster transformation from grooming his long hair, something Pureblood finds ridiculous. He, alongside the rest of the monsters, prepare to fight the intruders. Some time later, Pureblood engages in combat with Zombieman. During the battle, Pureblood notes that Zombieman has terrible tasting blood, saying that he would prefer a better-tasting hero, determining that the battle is over, as he fatally wounded Zombieman. However, Zombieman gets back up, causing Pureblood to remark on the latter's willpower to stand, but says it is useless. Pureblood then tells Zombieman of his history & status as the strongest natural monster in the Monster Association, being a part of a hereditary lineage of vampires. Zombieman fires his pistol at Pureblood, but the monster easily catches the bullets, stating that he is used to catching bullets. Zombieman realizes that he'll have to get serious against this monster, and tells Pureblood to prepare for some mudslinging. 30 minutes later, Zombieman stands victoriously over Pureblood, with the monster in disbelief that Zombieman was able to stay alive after so many fatal wounds, and passes away moments after. Zombieman tells him that Pureblood gave him about 200 lethal wounds, and it would take about 3 minutes for him to fully recover. Abilities and Powers As a Demon-level Mysterious Being of the Monster Association, Pureblood is an extremely powerful being. It took Zombieman, an S-class hero, about 30 minutes to defeat him, with the hero noting that Pureblood gave Zombieman about 200 lethal wounds that would take about 3 minutes to completely recover. Pureblood, by his own account, is the strongest natural monster in the Monster Association due to his ancient vampire lineage. Physical Abilities ' Enhanced Strength:' Pureblood is strong enough to easily rip apart a human body, and given his status as a Demon-level monster, he is a naturally strong being. He also strong enough to throw the bullets he catches from Zombieman's Desert Eagle with high velocity to pierce his brain. Enhanced Speed: Pureblood is fast enough to easily catch bullets and rip vital organs from a humans body before they can notice. Regeneration: Pureblood is capable of regenerating from wounds by consuming blood. '''Transformation: '''Pureblood can freely transform his body into a colony of vampire bats, which can attack as a swarm. Trivia * Pureblood is the only monster so far that has an established lineage. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Demon Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Deceased